Cruise to the Caribbean
by vintageromance
Summary: Happy birthday Sara! “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Sara is forced onto a cruise with Greg, Facing the hardest test is trying to keep her hormones in order. SaraGreg


**Title: **Cruise to the Caribbean

**Author: **Sincityx

**Pairing: **Sandles

**Disclaimer: **I'll never own the characters, I just own their action in this fanfic.

**Summery: **Happy birthday Sara! "You've got to be kidding me." Sara is forced onto a cruise with Greg, Facing the hardest test is trying to keep her hormones in order. SaraGreg

This is another response to a challenge on talkCSI

* * *

Septembers in Las Vegas aren't when the leaves are slowly changing to a crispy golden color, it's not when you can smell faint chimney smoke, it's not when your ears begin to get red from the cold, it's not when you first start seeing your puffs of your breath when you breathe, and it's definitely not Sara's favorite season. 

September 16th was rolling around the corner, the worst day of the year in Sara's opinion. Her birthday. The nightshift always gave her a small party that contained a happy birthday banner, a small passing of cheap gifts that any one of them could have picked up at a highway gas station. It was also another reminder that she was getting older, another reminder of things she should have done in the past, just another reminder.

When the date did arrive there was no party, Grissom handed out assignments, and they were off to another days work, not even a cheery 'Happy Birthday'. Little did she know the intimidating scheme they were gleefully preparing. She didn't even notice them casting shadowy looks in her direction and whispering behind her back.

"Pssst", Nick said looking both ways in the CSI lab's hallway, he caught Grissom's attention, "Grissom!" He whispered loud enough for him to hear. Grissom looked at Nick, and raised an eyebrow.

"Nick, what the hell are you doing?" Grissom said loud enough that several lab techs turned their heads towards Nick.

"Be quiet Grissom," Nick hissed, motioning for Grissom to move towards him. Grissom walked slowly to Nick giving him a funny look.

"Have you seen Sara?"

"She's out on in the field finishing up the Adolph case, why do you need her?"

"Need her? Griss we have our plan remember?" Grissom gave him a look of utter disgust.

"_Right._" He grimaced, "The _plan._ Catch her when she gets back." He started off down the hallway, "That plan of yours is coming out of your paycheck!" He called back loudly.

Nick winced, "Already done."

* * *

"Hey Sara, " nick said catching up with her pace, Sara smiled slightly, there was something about his smooth southern accent, that calmed her down, and made her lips form a smile. He was sweet but she considered him a friend and she somewhat it would stay that way. Along with Nick came a pat on the back from Warrick. 

"Yo, Sar!" Something about their voices suggested that something what up; it must have been the way they made her name longer, like adding an extra 'a'.

"Yes?" She asked, they didn't reply but put a hand on either side of her back and led her to the break room, that's when she knew they hadn't forgotten her birthday, she felt a knot in her stomach, what was it this time? A back scratcher, bubble bath, a key chain? Catherine and Grissom smiled as they walked in, Grissom had a painted expression as he forced himself to smile. They walked over to her and handed her a little white box. Sara glanced at them awkwardly then back at the box, curiosity taking the better of her, she opened it.

_**Caribbean Cruise **_

_**1 Week of luxury!**_

_**A Trip of a lifetime!**_

_**Ticket for two**_

_**Room: 317 **_

"A… A cruise? My god that must cost… thank yo- why…" Sara was speechless, then she read it again _trip for two, _"Wait what's the catch? Who am I going with? And where's Nick?" Sara swiveled her head around at the sound of an excited screech.

"Are you serious Nick?" A cruise? A ticket for two? Who am I going with?" Came Greg thrilled shouts. Sara turned back to Catherine, Warrick, and Grissom, her face fell.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me…"

* * *

"Come on Sara, you might actually enjoy it." Greg insisted, almost pleading for her to get on the cruise ship, they were on the docks, standing in front of the huge metal ramp that lead up to the ships deck, it almost reminded Sara of the titanic, she hoped it wouldn't end the same way, and if for some awkward reason it did, she was blaming it on Greg, and in no way was she jumping off with him. 

They had taken a plane for 6 hours, a long distance from their apartments in Las Vegas, a trip all the way to the sandy shores of Miami Beach. Greg held his suit case tightly, he was afraid Sara was going to change her mind and take off home without him, leaving him stranded on a ship with a bunch of strangers.

At the words 'enjoy it' Sara mused, "That's a laugh." Why the whole night shift had set her up with Greg was a complete mystery to her. It's not actually like she hated being with Greg, he was one of her best friends, sweet, funny, sarcastic, and sometimes, maybe just entirely cute. It was just the fact that they had set her up period

They boarded the boat and split up to find their rooms, only to end up at the same door. Sara gazed at Greg wide eyed, "No, no, no that can't be right!" She grabbed his ticket, "Let me see your ticket."

"Sure Sara, go ahead and look at my ticket." Greg said sarcastically, Sara shot him an icy glare, then glanced at his ticket.

_**Room: 317**_

"It… this isn't right." Sara said shakily, maybe she could stand going on a cruise with Sanders, but in the same room?

* * *

"I'm sorry Ms. Sidle the rooms are completely booked." One of the cruise managers said sternly, "I'm sorry for this inconvenience but you're going to have to share a room." Sara nodded but she wasn't listening, she turned on her heal and waving a finger at Greg; "You did this, didn't you?" Sara said stomping her feet, "This is entirely your fault." 

"My fault?" Greg said innocently, it was true however he had not planned this, but he was sure as hell enjoying it, "I assure you Sara, I had nothing to do with this, none what so ever." Sara frowned and walked back to the hotel room door, slid the key card they had given her in, and opened it.

She stared in awe at the room, the walls were painted a dark red, and the furniture was made out of a dark wood, old fashion, unquestionably not a regular room, this was a suite. A small chandelier hung from the ceiling giving the room elegance, a wooden desk stood in the corner with an old fashion bright red type writer sat on top, matching the room's walls, and the rest of the décor.

"Sara, you know I can sleep on the floor if that's what you want…" Greg's voice interrupted Sara's fascination with the room.

"Why would you need to sleep on the floor?" Sara asked turning to him.

"Sara? There's only one bed."

_That would be a problem._

Sara frowned and looked back at the room, indeed there was only one bed, king sized, it _could _fit two people. She glanced back at Greg, then to the bed, she felt guilty if he were to sleep on the floor, but Greg sleeping with her? She forced the thought out of her mind.

"Let's not think of the bed issue right now," Sara said with a some what worried smile, "I saw a pool and I'm in the mood for sun bathing." And with that Sara put her suit case on the bed, unlatched it, and pulled out a two piece black bathing suit, she would normally go with something that would cover her up, but she was on vacation, and who cared? Greg watched Sara disappearing into the bathroom, he smirked, Sara, bathing suit… He grabbed his own bathing suit, luckily he had decided against wearing a Speedo. He changed quickly before Sara came out of the bathroom. As soon as she did, Greg was now the one who was staring in awe. Sara had very pale skin, and she wasn't too skinny like the celebrities Greg constantly saw in the tabloids, she looked natural.

"Greg?" Sara asked snapping Greg back to reality.

"What? Oh err sorry." He flushed and turned his head away, "You look nice that's all."

"Thanks for noticing." Sara smirked and made her way out of the room with a towel, she stopped by Greg and whispered, "So do you." Greg blushed even redder, and stared after her.

* * *

It was breezy on the deck but the sun's heat scorched Sara's skin, she immediately sat on a pool chair and popped open a bottle of sun tan lotion, squirted in into her palm, and lathered in on her pale, and freckled arms. She lay back onto the chair absorbing the sun, the heat radiating off her skin. She suddenly felt a wave of cold water plash over her, sitting straight up in her chair she stared at the pool, Greg had cannon balled right into it, she saw his body touch the bottom of the pool and kick off to the surface. Sara took off her glasses and scowled, shaking the water off her body, which had settled there like little bubbles. And just when she thought she had relaxed again, a shadow passed in front of her, blocking the warmth of the sun, she glanced up at the figure, and lifted her sunglasses once again. 

"What are you reading? Greg asked sitting on the pool chair beside her, glancing over her shoulder. Sara eyed him; her eyes slowly traveled down his body, resting upon, only for a moment on his fit stomach, her eyes hot back up to his face expectantly.

"People magazine." She said casually and went back to reading.

"Why is it that women never go in the pool?" Greg asked. Mostly to himself he sighed heavily.

"Well if you have to know..." Sara said pausing for a moment to get Greg's attention, "I'm not the worlds greatest swimmer."

Greg looked at her surprised and amazed, "Sar, you grew up on a beach."

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm a horrible swimmer." Sara said stating the obvious.

"Come on Sara, I'll teach you." Greg didn't wait for a reply but grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the pool, she was nearly inches from the pools edge.

"No Greg, really I'm fine." She insisted.

"Come on." Greg said stepping closer to her, his body was practically pressed up against hers. She felt the tension between them from being so close, so close she could feel his breath on her skin, and the warmth of his body heat. She blinked a few times and turned her head avoiding his gaze. Greg put his hands on her arms, "It'll be fun." He reassured her, Sara who was not thinking clearly took a small step back, only to place her foot on air, slipping she dug her fingernails into Greg's arm for support, only to result in them both flying backwards into the pool. Sara gave a loud shriek before going under, a giant splash erupted in the waters, making a few children move again.

Sara and Greg hit the bottom of the pool, Sara searched for his hand and grabbed it, as he began to swim to the surface, as they hit air bubbles swarmed around them like bee's. She burst out laughing, her hair plastered to her face, and her long eyelashes sticking together, "See that wasn't too bad." Greg said still clutching her hand.

"Oww," Sara said sarcastically, "That hurt." She began to shiver, and goose bumps appeared on her arms, Greg moved a little closer, resting his forehead on hers, laughing quietly. Sara put a hand on his cheek.

_Maybe this wont be too terrible after all._

"We are now close to Havana Cuba," Came a booming voice over the loud speaker, Sara and Greg flung apart, both surprised and embarrassed at their sudden closeness. They were acting like a bunch of teenagers, their hormones getting the better of them, "Tomorrow we should be near the Cayman Islands. And now there is a banquet in the dining hall, for any of you who would like to join us in a gourmet meal please do, if not feel free to order room service."

"I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for some chicken." Greg said from afar, trying to break the silence they had formed between them.

"I'm more of a salad person myself." Sara laughed nervously.

* * *

After a nice, yet silent dinner they arrived back at their suite, and decided it was a good time to solve their sleeping dilemma. 

"I can take the floor, really I don't mind Sara." Greg insisted but secretly knew it was going to be an uncomfortable night.

"No Greg, I can't have you sleeping on the floor, I'll feel guilty." Sara said sitting at the edge of the bed, she was still unsure of what would come of sleeping with Greg, of course this wasn't sex, just sleeping.

"Are you suggesting..." Greg started, but Sara interjected.

"Sleeping with me?" She asked, trying not to make it sound the way she was thinking, "Just don't get any ideas."

Gradually Greg crawled into bed next to Sara, leaving at least a foot in-between them on the king sized bed. It was only when Sara's hand found his that he moved closer, just a little, he turned his head to hers and found she was asleep, a small smile played on her face he thought he heard her faintly whisper his name, but he must have imagined it. When he truly thought she was sleep he pressed a kiss against her forehead, and spoke quietly, "I love you." He closed his eyes for a moment only to have them snap back open.

"I love you too." She said a hint of laughter in her quiet voice, she _was_ awake that whole time, she'd played him. Greg for the 100th time that day felt his ears burn.

"R-really?" Greg asked, "This isn't just because you think I'm hott is it?" He raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

Without an answer Sara leaned over and kissed him, running a hand down his cheek, then wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

* * *

"Wow Sara, nice tan." Catherine said shocked, as Sara returned to work, Catherine didn't even know Sara could tan. 

"Thanks for noticing." Sara said smiling broadly. Nick and Warrick entered the room, smirking.

"How was your trip?" They asked curiosity taking over. At their words Greg entered, also nicely tanned, Sara returned the smirk, walked up to Greg and planted a kiss on his lips, Greg put his hands on her waist, bringing her closer to him.

Sara half turned away from Greg, to look at the other three in the room staring at them in amazement.

"The trip," Sara said, "Was fabulous."

* * *

**A/N** Heh, I had more planned for this but I kept it as a one shot. Hoped you enjoyed it. And I love comments hint hint 


End file.
